coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9546 (29th August 2018)
Plot Johnny suggests that Kate goes on a holiday with Rana to sort out their relationship and he will pay for it. Brian talks up his abilities to connect with children, pleased that he’s applying for the post at Bessie Street School. Mary hands out invitations to Jude and Angie’s surprise vow renewal ceremony, keeping the fact from the couple themselves. Angie shows little enthusiasm to attend the marriage counselling session that’s booked for later today. Believing that Liz is pining for Mike, Gemma determines to get them together again. Kate puts the holiday idea to Rana and is told about the cruise. She storms off in anger. Carla prepares to interview machinists and sees a photo of one of them, Carina Capello, who looks like Tina McIntyre. Carla asks Peter to join her on that interview without revealing why. Sean returns to work at Underworld. Saira is delighted when Rana says she’s joining her on the cruise. Pleased that she’s dumped Kate, she reveals to her and Imran that Hassan rewrote his will entirely in his son’s favour but she wants Imran to split it with his sister. Simon returns from court with just a referral order. He and Leanne go to Speed Daal to celebrate, not seeing Tyler watching them from across the street. Unable to hide her pretence any longer, Rana admits to her mother that she’d lied to her about Kate and she still loves her. Saira walks off in tears. Chesney rings Weatherfield General and finds out that Henry’s been admitted with a fractured collarbone. Chesney tells Cathy why the children behave for Brian and she realises that his skills with children are not what he thinks they are. Rana catches up with Saira and sobs as she tries to explain her motivations. Gemma asks Steve for Mike’s number, saying Liz misses him. Saira tells Rana she can’t stand the loss of her daughter as well as her husband and she has to learn to accept her relationship. Angie worries Jude when she asks if they can give their counselling session a miss. Michelle and Sean are astonished when they see Carina arrive for her interview, recognising straight away who she resembles. Kate is upset when she realises Rana is still going on the cruise and tells her not to expect her to be waiting for her when she gets back. Leanne spots broken glass in Simon’s meal and erupts at Yasmeen. Simon sees Tyler watching them from the stairs and realises who’s responsible. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) '' Guest cast *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Carina Capello - Madalina Bellariu Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - ''Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kate gives Rana an ultimatum; Simon returns from court with referral order, but remains fearful of giving evidence against Tyler. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,090,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes